Not so boring evening after all
by Noa-Pearl
Summary: A boring dinner at Caleb and Julie’s house gets interesting for Kirsten and Sandy when they figure out they’re both bored....


_**A boring dinner at Caleb and Julie**__**'s house gets interesting for Kirsten and Sandy when they figure out they're both bored... **_

Kirsten and Sandy were sitting next to each other, with Caleb and Julie in front of them. Both of them were bored. But they didn't knew from each other they were bored. Julie kept talking to Kirsten about those incredible, expensive, exlusive shoes she had seen in the mall, while Caleb kept trying to convince Sandy that a certain restaurant he'd been eating every Saturday since he was twenty, was much better than any other restaurants in whole Newport. Kirsten and Sandy were letting them talk, while both were doing other things that interested them more. For Sandy, it was looking at Kirsten's body. He had seen the skirt she was wearing. The tight, black skirt that was making her legs look even more incredible than they already were. The white, simple top looked incredible when Kirsten wore it. It showed a lot of skin. The skin he wanted to touch. Now. He heard Caleb saying his name though, and he tried to pay attention to whatever Caleb was talking about.

Sandy wasn't they only one who was getting more bored every minute. So did Kirsten. Kirsten tried not to show it though, since she knew how her dad would react. While she tried to nod and pretend to listen to Julie as if she was interested, she thought about Sandy. She saw him staring at her. She felt him staring at her. She wanted to kiss him so bad at this point. It wasn't like they didn't share enough kisses, or didn't made love enough. They did that often. Very often. But whenever Kirsten got bored, all she could think about was Sandy. Sandy's body. Sandy touching her. Sandy doing all the things to her that made her tramble because it felt so good. He was the only one who could do that to her. Before Kirsten realised what she did, her hand went under the table and she placed it on Sandy's knee. She knew he was looking at her. But she kept talking to Julie, pretending nothing happend under the table. She slowly started to move her hand up and down over his thigh. Kirsten felt his erection, while Sandy tried not to moan in front of Julie and Caleb. His hand slowly disappeard under the table, where he touched her thigh as well. His hand moved up and down, just like Kirsten's hand did. He let his hand rest on her knee, and kneaded her knee softly. Kirsten wanted Sandy. And she wanted him now. Sandy wanted Kirsten. And he wanted her now. All they needed to do, was figure out a way to give the other one a sign to let them know about their feelings.

Kirsten came up with an idea. She didn't knew if Sandy wanted her as bad as she wanted him, but the signs he gave her were good enough for her to give it a try. She pretended as if her phone rang. "Excuse me." She pretended to read a text message. "Dad, Julie... I'm sorry, but there are some problems at the office. I have to go." Caleb looked at her, confused. "But then why didn't they call me?" Kirsten sighed, pretending to feel very, very sorry. "I don't know. I'll ask them. I'm really, really sorry." She stood up, grabbing her purse and turning to Sandy. "You can stay, if you like." Sandy tried not to sigh too loud. Of course he didn't want to stay. He bet Kirsten knew he didn't want to. But it would be rude to say he'd go as well. "I'll stay a little longer." Kirsten nodded. "Okay. See you at home." She gave him a kiss on his cheek, what made him wanted to grab her and push her against the wall, to feel her body against his. To make love immediately. But he couldn't do that in front of Caleb and Julie. As soon as Kirsten was out of the door, he got annoyed though. What was he supposed to do, here, without Kirsten and with Julie and Caleb? He just sighed silently when his phone rang. He apologised to Julie and Caleb when he answered his phone. "Hello?" "Hey. It's me. Get outside. Now." He recognised Kirsten's voice. Before he could answer, the phone was already dead. He turned to Julie and Caleb. "Sorry. Office. What do people need for you at Friday night?"

As soon as he could, he went outside. He didn't see Kirsten anywhere. He walked a little bit to the left, which was the way to the beach and to his house. Then he felt a hand from behind grabbing his hand. "Hey!" "Kirsten! I was looking for you." Kirsten licked her lips. "I know." Immidiately Sandy kissed Kirsten. Kirsten kissed him back, but broke the kiss after less than five seconds. "Come with me. Let's find a nice place to do this." Sandy followed Kirsten, waiting for her to tell him where they were going. She didn't say a thing. When they were at the beach, Kirsten let herself fall down in the sand. Sandy sat down next to her, and the first couple of seconds neiter one of them said a word. Both were looking at the stars, who were shining brightly in the dark. "I've always wanted to make love underneath the stars." Kirsten suddenly whispererd in his ear. It took Sandy less than one second to grab Kirsten's waist with one hand, pull her to him and kiss her roughly. Their tongues met and Kirsten felt how one of his hands cupped one of her breasts, while the other one was in her neck. At the sime time she was trying to unbutton his shirt. She needed him. Urgently. And so did he. While Kirsten unbuttoned her own shirt, Sandy put off his own. Seeing Kirsten's bra already made his erection grow, and he wanted her as fast as he could. One of his hands slipped under her skirt, looking for the most intimate spot of her body. Kirsten and Sandy stopped doing what they were doing to look each other in the eye. Eyes met eyes, and both Kirsten and Sandy tried to undo themself of their clothes as fast as they could. Not thinking about the fact that the beach was a public place, they were naked as fast as they could. Sandy slowly pushed Kirsten in the sand, and crawled on top of her. He leand forward, slowly kissing Kirsten from her belly button, to her breasts, to her neck and her lips. When he found her lips, the kisses went from soft to rough. Kirsten felt him plunge in her roughly. She moaned at the same time as Sandy did. Both were enjoying the warmth and the love they felt. Both came fast, enjoying what was happening at that point as much as they could. Kirsten heard Sandy gasp, and not very long after that she saw him lying next to her in the sand. His hands kept touching her everywhere. Kirsten kissed his neck and said: "This is magical." Sandy playfully looked at her. "What?" Kirsten smiled. "Having sex underneath the stars. It's magical." Sandy nodded. "I know. Everything with you is special though." Kirsten licked her lips. Now she was the one crawling up on Sandy, which made her being on top of him. She smiled, and kissed him everywhere. Both were enjoying their night together. And both felt more connected with the other than they ever had.


End file.
